i waited, but i got nothing
by ruuridolls
Summary: For so I thought that my love was enough for you to notice,  For so I thought that my love was strong enough for you handle,  For so I thought that my love was sincere enough for you to accept,     naru's POV


HI~~

this fic is somewhat naru's POV for his one-sided love to sakura.

hope you like it :3

please leave a review :3

* * *

><p>The sunset delivered a hazy feeling I couldn't brush off. The autumn colored sky mixed with pinkish clouds float in the air like huge blurry cotton candies. My heart flutter every second they move away, they looked so mesmerizing, something I want to have. The peacefulness that the sky possesses is something impossible for me to reach.<p>

_They say,_

_I am better off dead  
>I am better off a quitter<br>they say I'm better off now  
>then I ever was with her<em>

As ero-sensei me to the local sake shop down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<p>

I didn't dare to show a little desperation to all my friends around me. But putting away the pressure is a tough task. I tried my hardest to push them away so I can lock myself on my own. But the thing is, I couldn't bring myself to do that, eventhough I really don't want them to know, I am admitting it in each and every cup I get to gulp.

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<p>

Each and every helping of strong and suffocating sake drove me wanting to see her more. Something waning to breach out, waning to reach a point unexplainable.

Other than Ero-sensei, there was Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, and akamaru. All of them are trying to calm me down in a manner that they won't knock me out. Lee would always hold out my arms as I try to free from it.

I shouted her name all over the town: "Sakura!"

Over and over and over again, I shouted as many times as I can, more desperate I could ever be, hoping that my voice can reach her.

I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<p>

Even if she push me, trash me around, I would still cling to her and tell her how strong my feelings are.

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

I stood there still, waited for a voice to ring my consciousness to crystal clear.

I waited,

And still waited

Only a breaking silence fills my ear.

I was hoping for an answer, something that is assuring me that I was heard

But all I heard was nothing…

So I stumble there, along the crowdy streets of konaha with my friends supporting my back.  
>I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step and path leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting<br>She'll take me back for sure

And I just know that she would.

i called, i confessed, im still in love,  
>but all I heard was nothing<p>

_For so I thought that my love was enough for you to notice,_

_For so I thought that my love was strong enough for you handle,_

_For so I thought that my love was sincere enough for you to accept,_

Guess I was wrong.

I was deluded off my own illusions.

I know,

Even from the start,

I was an idiot.

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

She said nothing  
>I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<p>

I waited, but

I got nothing  
>nothing<br>I got nothing  
>nothing<p>

I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Sometimes love's intoxicating

It's also something hard to understand logically.

Just like my love for her,

I loved her so much that I was ready to die.

When we reached the bridge,

I looked at the river underneath it.

I could hardly see me reflection

My eyes are blurry.

Tears that formed in my eyes

Formed a long time ago

Even before I noticed.

When was the last time I remembered myself to cry?

I said to myself: "Naruto, you're really useless…"

I cried my heart out and sneezed a lot. My nose and throat hurts like hell, but I didn't mind at all.

I cried and cried.

Then I realize something…

When the others were on the other side of the bridge,

I waited for them to loose an eye off me.

Then,

I jumped off the water

Hoping,

That she would save me from my slumber.

I never thought that the river water could be this cold.

I slowly submitted myself

Prepared to see the light

Maybe,

Ill sees her in the other side.

In my delusional

Pre-death,

From a light coming above the water,

I saw her coming down to me

Just like an angel from the heavens

I flutter my lashes wide open

Not wanting the scene in front of me to vanish

It's when I held her hand I thought it was heaven.

But then,

My delusion flew away back to the light

And left me devastated.

Darkness wrapped my whole body

As I tremble to the cold water…

I felt something warm.

I began hearing neji's voice,

Then choujis punch

Then lee's slaps,

Shikamaru was ready to perform CPR,

My eye was half open during their fighting.

But, the desire to reach her now

Ran through my blood like an

Adrenaline rush.

The urge to see her is my priority...

Each and every drunken step I take,

My friends didn't try to stop me,

So I continue.

_My desperation, my love,_

_She left me, I'm tied,_

_I was trying to be the person she wants me to be,_

_But I think,_

_I was no good at all._

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<p>

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,_  
><em>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<em>  
><em>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,<em>  
><em>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<em>

She said nothing  
>I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<p>

I waited, but

I got nothing  
>nothing<br>I got nothing  
>nothing<p>

I wanted words but all I heard was nothing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a reply POV from hinata too :3<strong>_

_**Please check out Who am i to say :3 **_

_**thanks you :3**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


End file.
